Korpal smut - one shot
by michaelsandfo90
Summary: First fan fic, feel free to review


The drinks are flowing and the girls know they're getting tipsy. Their laughter comes more easily as they share stories about Bolin's antics.

Opal giggles as Korra remembers how Bolin introduced her to Mako and she got to watch her first pro-bending match. He quickly agreed to show her a few pro-bending tricks, before becoming more and more confused when Korra told him she could already earthbend, and waterbend, and firebend. Korra remembers the look on Bolin's face at that point, particularly after Mako realised she was the Avatar. His mouth dropped open and he started hopping on the spot like a rabbit-squirrel.

Opal bursts into laughter. "That's my Bolin," she says affectionately, draining her shot glass. She almost falls backwards off her stool when she tips back her head. Opal dissolves into another fit of giggles when Korra catches her.

It's quarter to eleven when the bartender starts cleaning up. "We're closing up soon, ladies," he tells them.

They oblige and start getting ready to leave. Opal finds herself watching Korra intently as she begins patting herself down, looking for the pockets in her jacket where the rattling of coins is coming from. She blushes and looks away after realising her eyes are pinned to the Avatar's chest. She eventually finds enough money and throws it down on the counter. The girls walk out into the cool night air, linking arms when it becomes obvious both are having trouble walking straight.

"Thanks for asking me to come out tonight, Korra," Opal says with a little smile.

"It was my pleasure!" she replies happily. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Opal nods her agreement. "I was getting a little lonely at the apartment," she admits with a nervous chuckle. "It was nice to get out and have some fun."

"Hey, I'm all about having a good time," the Avatar replies with a cheeky wink, bumping her hip against Opal's.

The girl laughs, hoping Korra doesn't notice the heat rising to her face. She doesn't know whether to blame the alcohol or something else. Whatever it is, it's helping Opal enjoy being this close to the Avatar. Her eyes are bolder too, glancing to the side now and then. Korra's jacket is only zipped halfway up and Opal finds she likes how tight the other girl's top is underneath.

They walk back to Bolin and Opal's apartment, giggling underneath the streetlights when Korra prevents her from falling flat on her face. Opal is definitely the tipsy-er of the two. They get back to the apartment to find it empty. Bolin's gone out and Opal has no idea where he could be. Oddly, with Korra on her arm, it doesn't bother her too much. She invites her in, just for a chat, she says, and Korra accepts.

"Make yourself at home," Opal says, disappearing into the kitchen. She returns a few moments later with drinks in hand.

Korra raises an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle more of this stuff?"

"I'm fine," Opal insists, the pitch of her voice rising. "Here."

There's a slant to Korra's mouth as she watches her. "Come and sit down before you trip over thin air again."

Opal hands her one of the glasses. "You'd catch me if I did, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe," Korra replies lightly. She brings her drink to her lips as the couch sinks beneath Opal's weight, watching her with intent, sparkling blue eyes.

Opal starts to feel heat creeping up her neck. "Is there something on my face?" she asks.

"Uh, no," Korra says quickly, looking away. "I just…"

The girl's sudden hesitance only encourages Opal to press her for an answer. "What, what is it?"

"…I like your hair," Korra admits at last, with a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Opal slowly smiles, lifting a hand to play with her short, dark locks. "Oh? What about it?"

"It's, um, it's cute," Korra tells her. "It suits you."

"I think you just called me cute," Opal says.

The Avatar doesn't reply, taking another sip of her drink to hide the sheepish curve of her mouth.

"I think you're really cute as well, Korra," Opal blurts out seconds later.

Both girls are still in the silence that follows. Opal can't believe she let those words slip out of her mouth. It's too late to try and play innocent too, not with the way she said it. It's out there now and there's nothing she can do to take it back. Korra lowers her glass and a long moment passes as she stares down at it.

"This is going to sound weird – and maybe it's just the alcohol talking," she says slowly, "but I kind of want to kiss you right now."

"I've never kissed another girl before," Opal eventually replies, her voice quiet.

Korra looks up at her. "Hey, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Opal surprises herself with her soft reply. "Okay."

Korra hesitates briefly before leaning in. Opal closes her eyes as the gap between them vanishes and their lips make contact. They kiss slowly, almost uncertainly, and then she pulls back with a light pink tint to her cheeks.

"How was it?" the Avatar finally asks her as they awkwardly fall into silence.

She glances away. "I…I could taste you."

"Me too," Korra says. "You taste so good, Opal."

She looks up again, her eyes finding the other girl's soft lips. "Kiss me again," Opal tells her.

Korra obliges, moving in quickly and pressing those lips against Opal's. A little moan escapes her throat as the girl's tongue slips into her mouth and her skin starts to feel hot and prickly beneath her top. Opal moves to soothe the itch, boldly reaching forward and sliding her hand underneath Korra's jacket.

Korra can tell how eager the girl has been to touch her when Opal starts to play with her boobs through her top. Korra had wondered if she was imagining all the times she saw the girl staring at her chest. Now she knows for certain she was not. Her nipples begin to tighten as Opal flicks her thumb over them and Korra can't take it anymore.

"Let me take this off," she tells the girl, holding back her hand.

Caught up in the moment, Opal blinks as Korra's words dawn on her. "Oh, right. Sure!" Opal says, slight nervousness in her voice.

Korra shrugs her jacket from her shoulders and then peels off the tight top, shaking hair out of her eyes afterwards. She catches Opal staring at her boobs while biting her bottom lip and grins, pushing out her chest.

"You like them?"

Opal doesn't seem able to speak, so she nods instead. Surprise widens her eyes when Korra reaches forward and grabs the hem of her top.

"I want to see yours," she tells the girl. "Can I?"

Opal swallows. "O-okay," she says eventually.

"Put that down," Korra says, referring to the drink still clutched in Opal's hand. She sets it down on the floor and in no time at all does Korra fervently rid the girl of her top. Opal only gives Korra a moment to admire her before she covers up her chest with an arm. Korra looks up, smiling encouragingly as the girl's face flushes pink.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Opal looks away. "They're…they're not very big, like yours."

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Korra tells her gently, guiding the girl's eyes back to hers with a hand at her cheek. "We all come in different shapes and sizes."

With the help of her teasing hand, Opal slowly lowers her arm and Korra gets her first good look at her small, pert breasts. "I love them," she tells her, and brings up her hands to start to play with them. Her thumb circles Opal's stiffening nipples, lightly pinching them and drawing a gasp from the girl's lips. She silences her with a kiss, squeezing her breasts as Opal moans into her mouth.

The girl lies back on the couch at Korra's command, her fingers sliding up into the Avatar's hair as moves down from Opal's lips, passionately kissing and sucking on her neck. She can hear Opal breathing heavier when she starts to move down to her chest, tracing the shape of her nipple with her tongue whilst she caresses her left breast. Korra's other hand slowly slides down towards Opal's stomach, past her navel and all the way down to the gap between Opal's thighs.

Korra carefully teases Opal through her pants, smiling as the girls starts arching her back. "Help me out here," she says then, and Opal raises her hips so that Korra can start undressing her.

Pulling the girl's pants down to her ankles, along with her underwear, Korra traces the shape of Opal's glistening folds, afterwards teasing the little pink nub of her clit. Opal is already squirming underneath her as Korra leans over and whispers in her ear.

"I want to make you feel good, Opal," she says in a husky voice. "Are you ready?"

Opal gives a slight nod, moaning when Korra eases the tip of a finger into her opening. "More," the girl says breathily.

"You have to tell me you want this," the Avatar replies, a smirk on her lips.

"Don't tease me," Opal cutely begs her.

"I won't, if you tell me. It's not hard," Korra says. "I can tell how badly you need this. You're so wet."

Opal swallows, blushing. "I want it," she says. "I want to feel you inside me."

That's all Korra needs to hear. She pushes her finger in to the knuckle and the girl groans aloud. Opal takes in gasping breaths as another finger slips between her folds. The Avatar starts pumping her hand and Opal grabs her hair, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"I need to hear you," Korra says as the girl starts moaning with desperation in her eyes, pumping a little quicker now. A loud moan escapes Opal's lips as she curves her back, digging her fingers into Korra's. Korra hisses as the girl's nails rake down her skin, thrusting harder up into her in retaliation. Curling her fingers inside her, the Avatar makes Opal arch her back even more, burying her head into the cushions.

Korra feels Opal tighten around her as the girl approaches her climax. She brings her other hand down between her legs and starts flicking her thumb over Opal's clit. She drives her fingers into her, loving the wet sound of Opal's sex as she pumps her hand faster. And then Opal starts to scream, writhing as she calls her name over and over.

"Korra, I'm so close. Korra! KORRA!"

The girl gives a shout that's sure to wake the neighbours and comes all over the Avatar's hand, trembling afterwards as she sinks into the couch. Chuckling, Korra slips her fingers out and starts licking the juices off as Opal watches, lost in a daze.

"I guess you enjoyed that?" she asks then.

Opal nods, clearly worn out. "Wow," she says breathlessly. "I never knew you were so talented, Korra," the girl tells her once she composes herself again.

"Well, I am the Avatar, after all," she replies with a smirk.

"Yes, you are," Opal giggles her agreement. A playful look of determination rises to her face. "I think it's my turn to make you feel good."

She pounces on her, knocking the Avatar onto her back. Her lips crash down on Korra's, the girl gasping in surprise at Opal's enthusiasm. Her hands are just as eager and it's not long before Korra is helping Opal strip her of her underwear. Korra is already wet between the legs when Opal reaches down to explore her sex. Her fingers find the girl's clit and the sound of Korra's moaning fills the room.

"It's your turn now," Opal says with a mischievous smile. "You have to tell me what you want."

It doesn't take Korra half as long to decide. "I want your mouth on me," she breathes huskily. "Please."

That sounds good enough to Opal. Bringing her hands to the inside of the girl's legs, she pushes Korra's thighs apart and bends her head. Her tongue flicks out to intimately taste Korra and the Avatar groans. Her fingers tangle themselves into Opal's hair as she eagerly goes to work, sliding a pair of fingers between Korra's folds. The girl bites down on her bottom lip when she feels Opal's tongue on her clit, eyes rolling backwards to stare up at the ceiling.

"You – you're a natural at this!" Korra just about manages to say.

"Good to hear," Opal replies with a grin of her own, barely pausing as she pushes her fingers into the Avatar.

Korra feels like something is starting to boil inside of her. Her climax is so close. Any moment now, she feels like she'll explode. Where Opal got the energy from Korra doesn't know or care, just so long as she keeps going, just so long as her mouth closes around her clit like that and her hand pumps like a piston, reaching just there. And then all of a sudden the room starts to glow and Korra screams as she comes.

"OH MY GOD!"

Opal's eyes are wide in wonder as the Avatar state lights up the room. Korra's juices cover her chin as the girl arches her back and grips onto the cushions. The room soon dims once more as Korra melts into the couch, closing her eyes as the bliss of her climax washes over her. She opens her eyes as Opal laughs nervously.

"Was I really that good?"

Korra wants nothing more right there than to kiss her. "You were amazing, Opal."

The girl glances away, though a smile curves her mouth. "Perhaps…perhaps we can do this again sometime. If you want," she adds quickly.

"After that? Heck yeah," Korra says immediately, "the sooner the better!"

"Maybe we can go to your place next time," Opal suggests. "I've never been there before."

"Oh, you're going to like it," Korra replies with a grin. She leans forward and guides the girl's lips onto hers, kissing her deeply. The look she gives Opal afterwards makes her warm between the legs.

"I can't wait to have you in my bed."


End file.
